pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Warum Pokemon so gehypet wird
center thumb Das neue Spiel „Pokémon GO“ für Mobilgeräte, das von Niantic entwickelt wurde, sorgt seit seinem Releasestart für einen Hype, der seit dem Spiel „World of Warcraft“ nicht mehr gegeben hat. In diesem Artikel erfährt ihr, warum Verbrecher ihre Leiche noch sorgfältiger verstecken müssen. Auch verrate ich euch, welche neue Features zum Spiel geben wird. Das Spiel ist kostenfrei im GooglePlay und AppleAppStore verfügbar. Es besteht die Möglichkeit im Spiel reales Geld auszugeben, um virtuelle Gegenstände zu kaufen. Werde ein Pokémon-Meister - Aufleben eines Kindheitstraums thumb Das Gameboy-Spiel Pokémon kam 1999 nach Deutschland. Trotz Pixelgrafik und Klingelton-Orchester, was keineswegs eine Untertreibung ist, erlebt das Spiel weltweit einen Hype. Mit „Pokémon GO“ wird dieser Hype neuauferlebt. Im (RPG) sammelt der Spieler Pokémons, um sie gegen andere Pokémons antreten zu lassen. Im ersten Spiel (mit Klingeton-Soundtrack) kann man 151 verschiedene Pokémons sammeln, die nun in „Pokémon GO“ wiederanzutreffen sind. Wir wissen, dass die Kinder der heutigen Generation sich zu wenig bewegen, weil sie eben viel an der Konsole kleben, um beispielsweise Pokémon zu jagen. Doch mit der Neuauflage muss der Spieler an die frische Luft gehen. Denn auf dem Smartphone oder Tablet ist eine Karte eurer Umgebung aufgezeichnet, wo Pokémons und Gegenstände zu finden sind. Um sie zu bekommen, müsst ihr den Ort in der realen Welt besuchen. Kurz gefasst: Euer Mobilgerät wird mit der App zum echten Pokédex. In Neudeutsch wird das Spiel als Augmented-Reality-Spiel bezeichnet, was besser klingt als „Geochashing Role Playing Game (in Color)“. Doch trotz der großen Beliebtheit in englischsprachigen Raum und Europa ist das Spiel nicht in Japan erhältlich. Trotz Hype ist das Spiel nicht in Japan verfügbar thumb Seit Mittwoch ist das Spiel endlich in deutscher Sprache erhältlichSpiegel Online (dt.), abgerufen 13.07.2016. Aber die Japaner müssen länger als wir auf das Spiel warten, obwohl Pokémon eine japanische Marke istMichizoki auf Twitter (jap.), abgerufen 11.07.2016. Der Grund liegt darin, dass die Entwickler ihre Server nicht überlasten wollen. Daher werden nach und nach Server hinzugeschaltet, damit das Spiel überall verfügbar ist. Achtet beim Zocken auf eure Umgebung und starrt nicht ständig auf euren Mobilgerät, damit ihr nicht versehentlich in einem OP-Saaal eines Krankenhaus landet. Nicht dass die Chirugen, mit Skalpell in der Hand, euch verwundert ansehen. Das Spiel bietet klare Vorteile, dass die Kinder an die frische Luft gehen müssen und so neue Gegend entdecken. Das Sammeln von Pokémon erinnert einem an das Sammeln von Briwfmarken oder Käfern. Wobei das Sammeln von Pokémons rein virtuell ist und somit Platz spart. Das Fangen von Pokémons an der frischen Luft macht riesig Spaß, aber es kann kein Spieler ewig am Spiel fesseln. Welche Features werden die Entwickler hinzufügen? Was noch kommen wird - Hacks für Profitrainer Ganz oben auf der Liste der Neuerungen ist das Tauschen von PokémonsHere's what's coming next to the smash-hit ‘Pokémon Go’ smartphone game (eng.), Matt Weinberger, Business Insider, abgerufen 09.07.2016. Im Spiel aus dem Jahr 1999 war es ein wichtiger Bestandteil. Denn nur auf dem Tauschweg konnte man Simsala bekommen. Auch können Spieler, die auf dem Land leben, bessere Möglichkeiten verscheidene Pokémons zu sammeln. Denn auf dem Land kann man nicht so regelmäßig PokéStopps besuchen wie in der Stadt. Wer bereits gespielt hat, weiß wie nervig es ist bestimmte Pokémons zu finden. Denn das Tracking-System ist ungenau. Man sieht auf dem Radar nur eins bis drei Fußspuren. Zudem bleibt das Pokémon nicht immer am selben Fleck, sondern verschwindet auch bald. Nicht dass uns ein Karpador entwischt. Bereits angekündigt soll es Pokémon-Events geben. Auf solche Events können mehrere Spieler eine Quest abschließen, um legendäre Pokémons zu besiegen. Vielleicht tacuht Mewtu auf. Auch könnte es seltene Gegenstände als Belohnung geben. Mehr dazu hat der Entwickler Niantic nicht verraten. Solche Events aber ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Was haltet ihr vom Spiel? Ist der Hype übertreiben? Ist das Spiel zu gefährlich, weil Kinder auf Pokéjagd ständig auf ihrem Smartphone starren. Übrigens, in Team Rot sind die besten Spieler. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag